Salvation
by Tempest78
Summary: Bankotsu and Sango are reunited and thanks to Sango and their daughter, he realizes that his blackened soul has been redeemed. The final in my Bankotsu/Sango trilogy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, only this plot line and the baby.**

Blinding bolts of lightning rained from the roiling clouds in the ominous sky, dancing towards the ground; offering the only other illumination for miles around to the determined and worried warrior. Banryu flashed every now and then as if a beacon in the dark storm.

When Sango's pain filled scream echoed in his mind again and then suddenly stopped, his heart lurched. Adrenaline poured through his newly risen body to fuel him to increase the long running steps that were closing the gap between them.

He vowed, "Banryu, we will destroy anyone who is hurting her." Banryu glowed red and an evil smirk crossed his face illuminating a very evil gleam in his eyes. At that moment, with the rain pouring down on his head and soaking each strand of hair, he appeared every bit a demon.

As the mighty warrior's emotions intensified, so did the ferocity of the storm above him. His heart pounded against his chest and for the first time in his entire life, the mighty warrior felt and tasted the bitterness of fear.

He crashed through the dense trees and foliage behind the hut with a feral growl, startling poor Kagome who was busy shoveling the dirt. Her head turned with frightened eyes and she fell onto her butt in the mud as a delicate hand flew to her pounding heart.

A horrified scream filled her lungs as she saw the red eyes gland on her. Just before she released her scream the lightning danced above his head she recognized the shadow and squeaked, "Bankotsu?" before back peddling from him in fright.

Going from looking intimidating to baffled in seconds, his Blue eyes blinked and he frowned asking curiously, "Miko?" staring at the frightened girl.

Kagome stood up trying to brush off the mud and demanded, "What the hell were you thinking scaring me like that?!" Before asking, "Just how did you rise this time anyway? And-"

Not wanting to waste precious time listen to her incessant babbling Bankotsu covered her mouth with his free hand, effectively silencing the girl and scowled demanding, "Where is Sango?" as he glared at the shocked teenager.

Kagome's hand raised and a trembling finger pointed to the hut. Bankotsu nodded and removed his hand intending to go after her. Kagome said, "But you-"

Without a word Bankotsu tore off into the hut and stormed through the rooms seeking his Taijiya.

Kagome stood outside stomping her foot in the mud and said, "Stupid men! They never listen." Pouting as she finished burying the placenta.

Sango was busy nursing her daughter and realized her friend was taking a long time. She asked, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Hearing the voice Bankotsu's heart leapt with joy as he thought relieved, _"Thank Kami she's alive!"_

He quickly followed her voice into the sleeping quarters and stood stock still at the sight before him.

He watched in silent fascination as she cradled the child against her creamy breast. She softly cooed to her child, who clutched her breast with greedy intent before she casually switched her to the other.

The baby now lay facing him, and the little darling possessed a head full of silky black hair and bright cobalt eyes that blinked up at her mother, who continued to croon to her in awe. "Such a sweet girl you are."

His gaze kept resting on the child, however, and he felt a strange sensation flood into him. A sense of belonging like nothing he had ever imagined before. _"A baby… and not just any baby…. __**My baby!**__"_ He thought humbled, as he silently watched the babe continue to nurse as mother and child continued bonding.

He stood there rooted to the spot and thought awed, _"A daughter… I have a child." _Having long ago given up any hope of having a family of his own, this revelation had blindsided him with an intense yearning for dreams long forgotten. He shuffled his feet to adjust Banryu to a more comfortable position.

Realizing that they were no longer alone Sango looked up and her eyes widened in utter disbelief. She thought, _"It can't be… can it?" _as a shaky hand slipped to her mouth to hold in a stunned gasp.

Bankotsu's tanned face spread into that ever cocky smirk as he asked amused, "Miss me?" placing Banryu against the wall and kneeling before Sango's shocked form.

Afraid to believe her eyes, Sango whispered, "Bankotsu?" staring deep into those celestial blue eyes that her daughter also possessed, afraid to believe he was anything more than a ghost.

His tanned hand cradled her hand pressing his cheek into her shaking palm and he assured, "Hai Koiishi, in the flesh." bestowing his boyish grin on her.

Brown eyes watered as a shaky hand reverently traced the features of his face and she grinned.

With a matching grin he watched her carefully place the baby aside, wrapped snug in a blanket; before throwing herself to his arms crying out happily, "Bankotsu, thank Kami!"

He rubbed his hand down her back a few times before fusing their mouths in a heated kiss filled with all the consuming passion he couldn't find the words to voice. Her tears slipped down her cheeks to mingle on her chin as the kiss deepened and she too poured all of her love and happiness into the soul searing kiss.

Neither cared that he was soaked to the bone from the storm or that his hair was tousled. Nor did they care that she was covered with sweat from the strenuous hours she pent laboring to bring their precious offspring into the world.

The only thing that mattered to them at that precise moment was that they had somehow against all odds been reunited and were once again in each other's arms. The kiss deepened as he shoved his tongue into her mouth and pulled her into his lap needing to be even closer.

Kagome walked in and cleared her throat loudly causing them to pull apart and gasp in much needed air. Sango asked, "What did you need Kagome?"

Kagome chuckled at her friend's blush and said, "Just wanted to let you know I'm leaving now. If I don't return soon Inuyasha will come looking for me."

Sango said, "Hai, thanks for your help Kagome." as she watched her friend climb on Kirara's back asking, "Sure you will be okay?"

Sango grinned saying proudly, "Hai, I have Bankotsu with me."

Bankotsu assured cockily, "I'm not going anywhere for a long ass time either." Sending the miko his deadliest smirk, as his arm wrapped around Sango's waist possessively.

Kagome nodded and she and Kirara flew off into the air. Bankotsu promised Sango, "We will rebuild your village together Koiishi, and restore the former glory to your clan. " Adding sadly, "Mine is all but forgotten, so we will rebuild yours."

Sango asked unsure, "Bankotsu?" staring searchingly into his eyes.

He smirked saying amused, "Hai. We've even started already," smiling at their slumbering daughter knowing that she would someday be as strong as both of her parents.

Sango grinned and hugged him before asking, "Isn't she precious?" as her finger stroked along their daughter's soft cheek while she lay sleeping peacefully.

Bankotsu choked back tears and agreed, "Hai she is," as he placed a calloused hand on top of the baby's soft head and said in a voice filled with awe, "Our little Takara." Vowing, _"No one will ever harm them again, not while I'm around."_

Sango grinned, "Hai she truly is." and bent to brush a chaste kiss over her precious daughter's head.

Bankotsu smirked and held Sango tightly in his arms assuring, "And we Koiishi aren't going to waste even a minute more being apart." as he laid her down on the futon and curled up next to her. He lips brushed a kiss along her sweaty neck and he whispered in her ear, "Aishiteru Sango."

She grinned replying sleepily, "Aishiteru Bankotsu." and rolled over to kiss his star, before settling down and cuddling their daughter to her chest. He smiled watching his daughter nuzzle to her mother and his beloved fall asleep with his arm draped over her waist.

One arm propping his head up, Bankotsu spent many hours just watching his precious Takara and his beloved Sango sleep peacefully and found that he was very much looking forward to raising his daughter and rebuilding his beloved Taijiya's village.

He thought complacently, _"My family,my salvation," _and grinned as his daughter nuzzled into her mother's full breast seeking the warm milk. Unconsciously Sango guided the tit free of the blanket and the baby eagerly latched on suckling as her eyes met her father's and she sent him a tiny version of his signature smirk.

**A/N: Takara means treasure. Okay folks, there you have it- the final of my Ban/San trilogy.**


End file.
